Nightmares
by wtd-lao-csibuff
Summary: One thing can change everything! I'm really bad at summaries...please read anyway :


This is my second piece and I'm still just getting used to writing like this so hopefully it isn't too bad! :D

I don't own anything (damn it) and this is purely for our own entertainment. Once i have finished with them I will put them back as good as new (well for the most part :D)

* * *

Nightmares

"Grace, wait up a second please," Boyd shouted as he ran to catch up to her.

"What do you want Boyd?" she asked exasperated. After over hearing a conversation between some of the work colleagues last week she had been avoiding Boyd as best she could because it stirred something in her she wasn't willing to examine just now.

"Someone's not in a good mood are they," he chuckled but then his smile faded when he saw the look she directed at him. "Whats the matter Grace?" he asked perplexed.

Not really wanting to discuss the matter with him right now she simply replied "Nothing, its nothing really," shaking her head she added, "Was there something you needed?"

"Well no, I just wanted to say hello and catch up over the last week because we haven't really seen each other since last week and I just wanted to check that everything was fine you know," he replied.

With the matter suddenly brought to the fore front of her mind she all of a sudden snapped at him saying "Don't you think there is a reason for that," whilst glowering at him.

"What on earth...what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?" he asked even more confused now as he tried to recall if he had done anything to upset her last week and where confusion comes from, anger follows but he tried to temper it down some.

Keeping in mind what she heard and thinking back to the past she just let him have it. "Why are you looking at me like that Boyd? This is coming from that fact that your stupid idiotic behavior during this last case has lead some people to question my...MY sanity simply because I tried to stand up for you. I'm sick of it," she all but shouted at him, then added "Why can't you just be like everyone else and stop losing your temper at every little thing and get your life together for God's sake. I know Luke is gone but stop taking it out on me?"

She knew at that moment she had gone too far. As soon as she saw that utter hurt look flicker across his handsome face she wished with all her being that she could take back what had just come out of her mouth but knew it wouldn't happen and that made her feel even more ashamed of herself.

His voice suddenly became very quiet and sullen and took on that tone she immediately knew he was going to blow his top so to speak. But then he did something that completely surprised her, she could actually see that he was trying unsuccessfully to blink back the tears that started forming in his eyes when he answered, "Well....*clears throat*...I don't know what to say Grace" looking at her still quite shell shocked he added, "I didn't know you felt that way but I've always been this way. I know I haven't been the best lately but I thought you of all people would understand. I'm sorry that I have taken it out on you, I shouldn't have done that. But you know me Grace, I have never been able to explain my ...erm...feelings very well. What changed your opinion on me?" he replied stoically.

Shaking her head vigorously from side to side she replied, "Nothing Peter...nothing. I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. Its just I'm having a bad day and taking it out on you and thats not ....," breaking up she looked at him trying to convey how sorry she was.

Boyd interrupted her "Your babbling Grace," he said smiling but not anywhere near his normal smile that reached his eyes and lit up his face. Any other time he found it extremely cute although he would never tell her that,when she babbled but it didn't take the edge of the stinging feeling he still experienced in his chest. "Besides, I think you did mean it. Come on, I know you you wouldn't have said it unless the thought was already there."

Starting to disagree she whispered "Peter...please," tearfully,

"No, its OK. No need to apologize," he turned to walk away but left her with one last thing before he did. Without turning back around to face her he said very quietly and without conviction "You know, if that had been anyone else saying that to me it wouldn't have bothered me that much at all. Actually I think I would have more than likely ignored them but you Grace. I don't care what anyone else might think of me, if they don't like me then thats their problem but Karen, your opinion is the only one that has ever mattered and will ever matter to me," with that he walked away from her without looking back, head down and shoulders slumped, looking totally deflated.

Grace stood there for a few minutes not really believing what had just occurred. _My god, what have I done?_ She thought. _This can't be happening again....I can't lose him again. _With that thought she took off right after him. Grace spent the next 5 or so minutes running around the cold case unit trying to find him when she came across all the others, meaning Spence, Stella and Eve milling round the main bullpen area.

"Has anyone seen Boyd? Or know where he went?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well he said he needed some fresh air and was going to go outside for a bit," replied Spence. "By the way Grace what did you say to him? The poor man looked devastated."

With a simple nod to Spence to show she acknowledged him she started running towards the exit but not without saying "I've just made a huge mistake and I need to talk to him," leaving everyone behind very confused indeed.

As Grace ran outside she spotted him slowly walking away from the entrance to the building and so running as fast as she could she started to call him. Either he couldn't hear her above the roar of the traffic or was simply ignoring her she got no response from him at all. Although she couldn't blame him if he was ignoring her.

Then she heard it. The noise that stopped her heart for an instant.

The deafening sound of metal meeting human flesh and as she looked up she saw the most horrifying sight she has ever seen. His body was flung into the air and sailed across the bonnet of the van that hit him and watched as gravity kicked in and pulled him back to the ground with a sickening crunch.

She screamed.

As fast as her little legs would carry her she finally reached him although to her it felt like forever to finally get to him. She took his head in her hands and placed it on her lap whilst screaming at the other people around her to ring for an ambulance. People were all around her, there was a lot of commotion and loud noises but Grace couldn't hear anything apart from the slow and very unsteady breathing of the man she held in her hands.

At that moment Boyd began to slowly open his eyes and the first thing he could focus on was the very worried and tear stained face of his best friend Grace. She noticed that he had opened his mouth to try to speak but she stopped him.

"Shush Boyd, your gonna be OK but you need to keep still and try not to talk alright. Save your strength," she told him with tears pouring down her face.

"Grace," he spluttered, "am sor...sorry"

"No, don't talk OK"

"Please ...Grace, have to t..t..tell you"

"NO!" she shouted, "Don't you dare say it. You are going to be Fine I promise"

"Grace....look at me please," begging her and she couldn't refuse so as she turned back to him he continued all the while the thought that kept creeping into her head was '_this is gonna hurt like nothing else ever has_, "I'm so sorry ...for hurting you," Grace started shaking her head as if to say No don't but he knew he had to get this out now, "Meant the world to me, you mean the world to me.....don't know what I would have ever done without you all those years ago and even more so now,". _This is it_, he thought, _I have to tell her now no matter what this is my last chance. _

"Grace....I Love you. I have for awhile now but I didn't know *coughs* how...to tell ... you and I know I always will," and with that he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Grace sat transfixed, she could not comprehend what he had just said, _he loves me?....HE LOVES ME?!?!. A_s she was about to reply she suddenly realized he was no longer breathing, she couldn't feel him anymore.

"Boyd.....BOYD.....PETER!!!!!," she screamed now feeling very panicky. "Damn it.....come on Boyd. Don't you dare give up on me now. Peter please wake up damn you. You can't leave me," she turned around to the people around her and shouted "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"P E T E R"

TBC.....hehe the dreaded words


End file.
